villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Momakase
Momakase is a recurring antagonist in Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a professional thief and sushi chef as well as the reigning champion of the underground cooking competition Food Fight. She is voiced by Naoko Mori. History In "Food Fight", Momakase first appears preparing sushi for Alistair Krei in his office. Krei remarks that his people tell him that she is one of the best chefs in San Fransokyo, but Momakase clarifies, stating that she is in fact the best. Krei enjoys his meal but Momakase is greatly annoyed by him eating his food improperly. When she brings this up, Krei tells her not to complain as she works for him. Krei notices that Momakase is using fish that could be poisonous if prepared improperly, but she tells him not to doubt her skill or worry about the fish. Krei's vision then begins to blur and he slumps over, Momakase stating that he shouldn't have worried about the fish but rather the special toxin she added to it. She offers to give Krei the antidote for the poison in exchange for the combination to his safe, smugly remarking that he works for her now. Big Hero 6 soon arrives at Krei's request, where they learn that Momakase had stolen an anti-gravity device, although Krei explains that only half the device was taken and that the other half is hidden in his other safe. While analyzing the security footage of the theft, Wasabi admires Momakase's graphene cutting knives, which are so sharp they can cut through virtually anything yet so thin they cannot be seen at certain angles. Big Hero 6 then goes to Mr. Fredrickson's secret lair, where they use his outdated criminal database to learn that Momakase is the best chef and thief in San Fransokyo, and that she will no doubt return for the other half of the device. Momakase later returns to her office in the underground cooking competition and meets with her employer, Mr. Yama. She hands over the the anti-gravity device and prepares to be paid, however, Yama realizes that the device is incomplete by looking at the blueprints and refuses to pay her until the other half is acquired. After he leaves, Momakase says to herself that she'll have the other half of the device, and maybe she'll let some other buyers know as well. Seeking the other half, she returns to Krei's office only to be ambushed by Hiro, Wasabi and Baymax. In spite of the heroes' efforts, Momakase succeeds in stealing the other half of the device, and uses a smoke bomb to cover her exit. Back at her office, Yama arrives to collect the device and pay her, however, Momakase reveals her intentions to sell the device on the black market to the highest bidder. This enrages Yama and he prepares to attack Momakase, only to have a piece of poisoned fish thrown into his mouth by her. Following this, Momakase orders her guards to take Yama home and give him the antidote eventually. She then noticed Aunt Cass in the cooking ring, as she had recently become an undefeated fighter in the competition, and decided to challenge her. As the competition began, Momakase begins cheating by tripping Cass and trying to sabotage her dishes, although her attempts actually end up resulting in her opponent's favor. While Momakase is distracted with the competition, Big Hero 6 enter her office, retrieve the anti-gravity device and defeat her guards. Noticing the ongoing fight, Momakase rushed to deliver her plate to the judges and then imprisoned Cass in a net to impede her from delivering her pwn dish. She then went into her office and fought the team, pinning Fred against a wall with her knives and trapping Honey Lemon in her own foam. She kicked Wasabi and made him drop the disruptor, accidentally activating it and making the office and the cooking ring loose gravity. Thanks lack of gravity, Cass managed to free herself from the net and delivered her plate to the judges in time, winning the competition. Angry at this announcement, Momakase attacked Cass while floating, but Hiro deactivated the disruptor, leaving Momakase to be trapped in the net. Momakase was later arrested for her crimes, which Hiro and Cass witness while watching the news. In "Fan Friction", Momakase is seen begrudgingly serving her prison sentence until Obake, dressed as a guard, sneaks in and slips her a piece of graphene, claiming she can thank him later. Momakase then cuts her way out of her cell and escapes, which is broadcast on the news. Big Hero 6 thus finds out about her escape, and Hiro and Baymax give chase to her as she is running down the streets. Before they can apprehend Momakase, however, Obake sends a drone in to distract Hiro and Baymax, allowing her to evade capture. Following this, Momakase meets with Obake at his hideout and he offers her the chance to eliminate their mutual enemy in Big Hero 6, even granting her a bracelet which makes her undetectable to Baymax's scans. Eager to get revenge, she gladly accepts the offer. She is sent to create an elaborate trap inside Krei's abandoned facility on Akuma Island (the same one where Big Hero 6 fought against Yokai in the first film), which is scheduled to be destroyed that same night. Momakase kidnaps Hiro's "girlfriend", Karmi, to lure the team to the island where she captures them two-by-two, starting with Fred and Wasabi. She then goes after Honey Lemon and Go Go Tomago, and though she struggles much more against them, she ultimately defeats and captures them too. Finally, she captures Hiro and Baymax when they finally finds Karmi, imprisoning them alongside their teammates and Karmi in a special cage, as planned. Momakase then leaves them to die as the facility begins to be destroyed, and escapes via boat. She then contacts Obake to let him know she succeeded at her job, also questioning why she'd leave Hiro there when Obake had told her he had plans for Hiro, but Obake responds that he will survive if he is smart enough. Other Appearances Big Chibi 6 Shorts She made some short apppearances in big Chibi 6 Shorts series. Gallery Screenshots BH6-Intro.jpg|Momakase as she appears in the intro. Momakase and Krei.png|Momakase annoyed with Krei. Momakase Knife.png|Momakase's evil grin. Momakase Competition.png|Momakase furious at accidentally helping Cass. Miscellaneous Momakasei.png|Momakase Trivia *Momakase's name is based on the word "Omakase", which is a Japanese phrase referring to a type of meal consisting of dishes selected by the chef in a restaurant. *Momakase was the first villain Jose Lopez designed for Big Hero 6: The Series. *Momakase, Obake, Noodle Burger Boy and Mr. Sparkles are the only villains who appeared in the Season 2 credits. *In her mutated form and before mutated, Momakase bears some similarities to the Marvel Comics character Lady Deathstrike and the 2003 /2009 Anime Fullmetal Alchemist Character Lust . Lust, And Lady Deathstrike have retractable sharp claw nails. Navigation Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Ninjas Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thugs Category:Rivals Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Martial Artists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Big Hero 6 Villains Category:Crackers Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Vigilante Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Blackmailers